


The start of something new

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Saul & Jesse [1]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nightmares, Pre-Slash, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezefetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Saul comes down with a terrible summer cold, Jesse Pinkman who decides to finally tell Saul he loves him. Nurses the con Lawyer back to health.Saul finds out there's much more to Jesse then what meets the eye.His life is about to get a whole lot better.
Relationships: Jimmy McGill | Saul Goodman/Jesse Pinkman
Series: Saul & Jesse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194203
Kudos: 2





	The start of something new

"HehNnxt!!!".

Saul Goodman let out a groan scrubbing the tissue at his nose before throwing it into a trashcan, which was piled high with other tissue. He had done so well keeping himself from getting sick, taking vitamins, drinking plenty of water. 

Yet he still got a terrible summer cold.

Saul rubbed at his face wincing at thr pounding headache which seemed to bounce around in his head, he sniffled loudly only for a whistling like sound to 

Holding a tissue he tiredly looked at his paperwork trying to concentrate if only his headache would copraoate.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in". Came the nasaly tone before Saul cleared his throat. "Come in". He said more clearly.

Jesse opened the door quietly making his way into the room much differently then his normal attire, thr lawyer straightened up Jesse's uncharacteristic behavior catching the con mana attention even with a cold.

"Pinkman for what do I owe this pleasure for?". Saul stated 

"Walter and I had a fight". Jesse's tone tired. Collaping onto the couch. "To be honest I don't know why I am here. I just needed to get away. Hide for a little bit. If your busy I can go?". The young male went to stand.

"No no". Saul stated quickly. "Your more then welcome to be here. Gosh only knows I could use company from time to time. Sides". Saul gave Jesse a sad smile. "We all know how Walter White can be when he's upset".

Jesse gave Saul a grateful smile before noticing the bucket of tissues, looking at Saul closer he could see pink around his nose. Tired eyed 

"Your sick". It was a statement not a question.

"It's just a cold". Saul waved off. "Ill be fine in a day or 2".

Jesse bit his lip for a moment. 

"Yo you could come over after work?. Spend the night if you want. You look like you could use someone to take care of you".

Saul choked on his coffee for a second prompting Jesse to snicker. The Lawyer opened and closed his mouth a few times. Unsure what to say.

"Pinkman not that I am not flattered believe me I am". Saul pulled at his tie. "But where is this coming from".

"I…". Jesse put his head in his hands. "This is stupid i shouldn't have come".

"Kid". Jesse jerked his head up feeling a hand touch his he met Sauls gaze who smiled encouragingly.

"You can tell me i am all ears".

"I have been in love with you for awhile". Jesse admitted ignoring Saul's shocked look. "I just struggled with coming to you and saying it. Badger through it would be good for me to be open and honest. I don't expect you to returned the feelings". The male fidgted on the couch.

A warm smooth hand gently tilted Jesse's head up Saul had a full blown smile on his face, despite his tired eyes. He leaned forward capturing Jesse's lips who hummed into the touch leaning closer. 

They explored each other for a few moments before Saul jerked his head back.

"Heh…ehh". The desperation made Jesse twitch down there shifting around at the tingling sensation 

"Eh eh heh".

Grabbing a tissue he pushed it to Saul's nose whose eyes fluttered, Jesse tugged Saul closer who pushed his face into Jesse's hand.

"HehNnxt HehNnxt!!!".

Taking Saul's nose into his hand he rubbed the itch away prompting the Lawyer to let out a soft sigh in relief leaning into the touch at the itch being taken care of.

"Well this is wrapping up to being a unique Friday". Saul chuckled taking the cloth from Jesse blowing his nose. 

"Hope it's a good one yo?".

"The best you know" Saul took Jesse's hand tugging him closer until their foreheads touched. "I think I will take you up on that offer. If that invitation is still up for grabs?".

A full smile crossed Jesse's face prompting Saul's heart to jolt.

"Nothing would make me happier! Qe could order pizza and watch movies. And you could get some rest cause you look exhausted".

"This cold has been kicking my butt". Saul admitted "but I have a feeling I will have a amazing man who will nurse me back to health".

"Oh? And who is that?". Jessie smirked.

"Funny Pinkman". Saul smirked back. "You got jokes? Don't quit your day job kid". Tugging Jesse for one more kiss the Lawyer straightened up. "I should probably finish my paper work if we're to make it to your house otherwise will be here all night".

Jesse laid back on the couch a warm look shared between the two males. As Jesse began to read the terrible magazine choices and Saul finished his paperwork. They both thought at the same time.

This could turn into somthing amazing.


End file.
